


This Is Crazy

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-27
Updated: 1999-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A short poem regarding Meg's thoughts while Fraser attempts to pick the lock in "We Are The Eggmen"





	This Is Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"This Is Crazy"  
Voyagerbabe  
Spoilers for "We Are The Eggmen"

***

This is crazy

I am in an incubator,   
I am boiling like an egg.  
And I wonder how I got here,  
What were you thinking, Meg?

This is crazy.

I know he always gets in trouble,  
But I still followed him anyway.  
Now I may not burn to death,  
Yet we might still die today.

This is crazy.

I've proved myself resiliant,  
To those who wanted me.  
I've slowly climbed the ladder,  
To find rank in the RCMP.

This is crazy.

Now the table seems to have turned,  
Now I'm the one the hormones got.  
He is my junior officer,  
And appropriate this is not.

This is crazy.

Watching him start working,  
Sweat making his clothes cling,  
I bite my lip and turn away,  
Thinking un-Inspector things.

This is crazy.

With that perfect, boyish face,  
Blue eyes and chocolate curls,  
Does he even once suspect,  
The effect he has on girls?

This is crazy.

I am going to die inside an omelette,  
Death for a crazy chicken's sake.  
Waiting, watching, wondering,  
My resolve begins to break.

This is crazy.

I'm going to finally tell him,  
Tell him what my feelings are about.  
It doesn't matter since we're dead...  
Oh, damn, he got us out.


End file.
